Buttoned-up armor vehicles can be vulnerable to potential threats concealed behind walls, around corners, under culverts/bridges, in buildings, or on roofs in the immediate vicinity of a roadway. They can also lack operational capability to inspect the underside of the vehicle for damage or planted explosives (or to inspect other adjacent vehicles). Existing straight-line jointed booms are not sufficiently maneuverable. They are not able to get over/around obstacles to get a sensor or a pickup device in the proper position to look over a wall or into a road-side culvert.